


Promises

by MapleHere



Series: EdWin Oneshots [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Canon Compliant, Ed says one swear, F/M, I just wanted to write Ed being a wannabe cowboy, Marriage Proposal, Post-Canon, Post-Promised Day, Swearing, let my boy yeehaw, only once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27677554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapleHere/pseuds/MapleHere
Summary: Edward promises to help a neighbor and damages his leg in the process.  Winry is irritated, to say the least.
Relationships: Edward Elric & Winry Rockbell, Edward Elric/Winry Rockbell
Series: EdWin Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1144361
Comments: 13
Kudos: 30





	Promises

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a sprint with a couple of friends of mine! See if you can guess the prompt ;)  
> Enjoy!!

Winry huffed as she shoved Ed into the examination chair in her old basement workshop. "I can't believe you, Ed. You―what were you even  _ doing?"  _ she asked, her voice harsh as he watched her and pulled his damaged leg up onto the chair.

He shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck. "I―the Johnsons needed help taming their mare. I thought I'd be a decent enough rider."

"You haven't been riding in years!" she cried, turning from her workbench with a rag in one hand and a screwdriver in the other. "You haven't even  _ seen _ a horse since―”

"Hey! There were horses at Briggs! Plus, I've been home for over  _ two years _ now!"

Winry fixed him with a glare, her hands balling up and finding her hips. "That's not the point! You know as well as I do that you can't ride! Were you―was there even a  _ saddle?" _

Ed looked away with a huff, crossing his arms. "Why would you try to break a horse with a saddle on? You're just gonna damage it."

_ "Edward!" _

"What?!" He threw his hands up in the air and turned back to her. "What do you want? Better me than Mr. Johnson, right? At least my leg isn't  _ real!" _

"Are you  _ serious?!"  _ Winry flung her grease rag at Ed and hit him square in the face. "Ed, your leg is  _ destroyed! _ That mare  _ crushed _ your foot―and the entire housing needs replaced!"

"Mr. Johnson’s leg can’t  _ be _ replaced! Mine can!" Ed countered, grabbing the rag and hurling it back. "If he gets hurt, he's out of commission for  _ months! _ I can get a new leg in a few weeks―and that's worst-case scenario!"

"I can't―are you even  _ hearing _ yourself?!" she shrieked. "That is  _ so _ inconsiderate of you! I have other clients, Ed! I can't just drop everything―"

"I'm not  _ asking _ you to drop everything for me!" he interrupted. "I'm not asking you to do anything, Win," he said, voice calmer.

Winry's shoulders fell slack as his words sunk in. He was right. The Johnsons couldn't afford an injury like a broken leg. Ed was living with his automail technician. It was a matter of convenience. It was only logical that Ed take the risk rather than Mr. Johnson.

She huffed and turned back to her workbench, gathering a few tools and laying them out on her rolling cart before taking a seat on her stool and wheeling herself over. "Fine. Just...don't do it again." She unscrewed the protective plating at the knee and the ankle, sighing softly and shaking her head as she took stock of the damage before her. "Wiggle your toes," she said, pulling her hair back and tying it with the rubber band around her wrist.

Ed did as he was told, and all the right pistons moved, though the toes themselves were gone. "Well, what's the damage?"

Winry sighed again and grabbed one of the many screwdrivers she'd brought over. "It looks like most of the interior is okay, but the casing of the leg is bent. Did you get kicked?"

Ed scratched his nose and averted his gaze. "Yeah...that mare was a real pain."

She scoffed and smacked his other knee. "Maybe you should have been more careful," she remarked, shooting him a look.

"We did get her tamed down pretty quick, though."

"You mean you didn't come home  _ immediately _ after this happened?!" Winry asked, looking up at his face.

"I promised I'd help him out. I don't like breaking my promises―you know that."

Winry grumbled to herself as she turned back to her tools. "You're unbelievable. You're the  _ worst _ sometimes, you know that?"

Ed looked back at his mechanic, flushing slightly as he took in her profile. She'd pulled  _ all _ of her hair back this time, neglecting to leave out the pieces she loved to use to frame her face. Her cheeks were puffed out as she complained to herself, her brow set angrily as she stuck out her chin. She was gorgeous.

She continued to peruse her selection of instruments, and suddenly she turned to meet his gaze with fire in her eyes. "Did you at least wear a helmet or something?"

"Marry me."

The words hung in the silence between them, and each of their faces reddened immediately once they'd each realized what had been said.

"Wh-what?"

Ed cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck. "Shit, I wanted to do this differently."

_ "What?"  _ Winry repeated, her voice pitching up as she somehow grew even redder.

"This is probably a bad time, but...marry me?" Ed's brows furrowed slightly as he offered her a sheepish smile, left hand still holding his nape. "I-I didn't mean to―the last thing I wanted was to put you on the spot, so I understa―”

"Okay."

"Wh...what?"

"Okay," she repeated, offering him a nod as she reached across his torso and grabbed his right hand. "I'll marry you," she said evenly. "But you'd better ask me for real first."

Ed flushed once again but grinned. "Oh―alright. Yeah! I'll do that. I can do that. Man, you're gonna get the best proposal ever, I promise!"

Winry smirked. "You'd better not break  _ that  _ promise, either."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! You can visit my tumblr at rizathehawkseyehawkeye.tumblr.com, and my writing blog is maples-pages.tumblr.com! Please feel free to leave a comment; they keep me writing!


End file.
